From This Perch
by CorpralCarrot
Summary: It was magnificent, and it was terrible, the opposites that clashed to make this place, would one day tear it apart, no doubt. No pairings, Sephcentric, no spoilers, just ramblings from a deranged author.


**A/N: Hello! I happened to have another 'writing' mode smack me across the face, and so, I decided to post this as well. Read it if you'd like, if you don't, then don't. Doesn't matter to me. Anyone else notice that my drabbles seem to focus on Sephiroth? I don't mean to, but it just happens. Possibly, someday, I'll write about someone else. xD**

**Also, if you happen to notice some really bad spelling or grammatical errors, let me know. I still don't have a beta, so try to ignore that for now. Sorry about them, though.  
**

**Warnings: Eh, none really, one swear word, I believe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, blah, blah, blah.  
**

* * *

It was horrible, and it was magnificent. It was horrifying, and it was dazzling. It soothed and it inflamed. It was everything and it was nothing. To live in a place like this took the heart of a strong man. To leave a place like this, took a stronger man still. He was jealous, of those that came here. Those that came here to live, to make their way in the world, only to be sucked down into the greedy depths of poverty, and destitution. It angered him, their presence did. It set his teeth on edge, made him want to tell them to run before they had the chance to fully succumb to the bright and murderous lights of the big city. How he hated them.

Most assumed that he had no emotions, or was lacking in how to use these things called ' emotions'. How foolish. The thought made him want to laugh. No, not laugh. Cackle like a mad man, for which he must be. It was true, the demonic scientist that had created him, cared nothing for how he handled the feelings that flowed through him, did not see him as a living creature, but as the good scientist had observed, he was a quick study.

The added assistance of those he had reluctantly come to call friends, had aided him greatly. It had started with the honor saddled man that Angeal was, and continued with his protégé. Neither man had known when to leave well enough alone, and at times he regretted knowing the two men. At other times, however, he quite enjoyed their little lessons, no matter if they stretched on for days, or if they lasted mere moments in time. Each lesson taught him more and more in the ways of dealing with other living beings. Even if his soul purpose was to extinguish these flames of life, that burned so brightly in the darkest of nights.

No, he knew how to handle himself, knew how to handle his emotions, it just so happened, that the stronger the emotion, the more effort was needed. Maybe not as adept as his comrades, but foolish child in the world he was not. How arrogantly, these people, these insects assumed things of him. How they thought they knew him, thought he was a hero. He was no hero, not to the people of Wutai, not to the rebels of Shin-Ra, and not to himself. What defines a hero is entirely dependant on the situation. Truth was, to most who feared the company, he was nothing more than a glorified murderer, a monster in their eyes.

How he deserved their hate, though. He knew it was earned, it was called for. When a strange enemy comes to your home, and helps obliterate everything you have ever held dear, then the rights to forgiveness are stripped away entirely. The only way to apologize to those people who you've ruined, is to simply forfeit your life at their hands. Something Shin-Ra and his SOLDIER's were not willing to surrender. At the time, he concurred with them, it was not worth allowing his life to end. It was illogical, as a whole. Now that the war was over, complete, and victory was theirs, he had no purpose. He was more like a show dog, to be paraded about at the time of his master's liking. They were nothing but experiments, now. Needless things, kept only to keep the company safe, and to try and win over people. It was sickening, this existence.

Still, applicants from all over the world applied here. To become one of the great warriors of the world, to become a hero, to become renowned the world over. What a closed minded thought. This place would never be a place he would have chosen for himself. He enjoyed the sight of nothing for miles and miles. To be in a cramped hole like this, was to be simply caged, until he needed to be loosed again. Like some dangerous creature. He towered above all, no challenge reached him, no one dare.

Surely, there would come a day, and there would come a time, when he would fall from his pedestal. He didn't know if it would end his life, but the probability was very high. It was a road he was walking, and the only unknown he had in his life, was when it would all come to an end. Would they shoot him like a mad dog, or simply hide him away from public eye. There was always a chance he would simply become nothing more than something to study, to take parts from. That was the end, that he dreaded.

The now was what was important. It mattered, it was solid and real, as was the past. The future was changing, shifting, waiting for the choices that would direct it. No thing could be undone once it had been done, but things yet to occur, could always change in the most amazing of ways. At least, that was the theory.

How petty life was, demanding and dragging your life away. You were never truly your own, no matter what you were told . You belonged to the planet, ash to ash and dust to dust. If hell were to be let loose over the world tomorrow, it was a good chance that most of humanity would tell the inhabitants of the underworld to go fuck themselves, as they weren't ready for any form of apocalypse. What a proud race of creatures, and it was an honor and a disgrace to be a member of the race. To a people that damned themselves day after day, and the people who did outstanding things in the jobs they did. Simply put, it was amazing.

The cool and dark of the apartment was soothing, though outside it wasn't very hot to begin with. Still, the darkness, as soothing as it was, had it's opposite in the pale green and yellow lights that illuminated the plate, the city. The floor length windows gave a spectacular view, and to most, it was a view worth a million dollars. To him, it was nothing more than a vantage point from which he could watch others go about their lives, in easy normality. Something he truly never had experienced in his life. A quirk of lips as a single silver eyebrow rose on a pale face. If he were seen by his comrades at this moment, most likely they would accuse him of brooding. Something, it seemed, he was overly fond of doing as of late. A pity he was alone tonight.

Turning from his vantage point of the windows, the silver general padded into the dark depths of the hallway, deeper into his abode. A good nights sleep was what he needed, after all, he never did sleep well after long rides. He and Fair, and two troopers were supposed to be going to some odd little, back water village, somewhere in the mountains. Knowing Zack, he'd be full of energy tomorrow, and there was now way in hell the man would let him sleep through the flight to their destination.

* * *

**A/N: Could have been worse, yeah? So, let me know what you thought, and if I really should continue to post my random things here. Flamers will be used for hospital bills, which, as usual, are a bitch to pay off. **


End file.
